In the past a plurality of devices have been used to allow the movement of spherical objects to sequentially move them from a storage platform. Such devices have been utilized for depositing golf balls to a particular location from which someone may thereafter hit the golf balls for practice purposes. The present invention is a device related to storing or holding billiard or pool balls that also has a movable off-loading arm so that the pool balls may be positioned at a plurality of positions on the pool table or billiard table.